Una verdadera pesadilla
by Wolfito
Summary: Los sueños van y vienen, son parte de la naturaleza de los seres vivos, incontrolables y nunca invitados, pero, a veces esos sueños son en realidad pesadillas... Y todos sabemos que son... ¿Pero que pasaría cuando las vives esas pesadillas? ¿Cuando estás atrapado en un delirio de miedos y no encuentras la manera de salir? Esto es un infierno, esta es una verdadera pesadilla...
1. Una nueva pesadilla

**_Los sueños_**

 ** _Son algo que nos invaden en la noche, incursionan en nuestras cabezas y se meten sin permiso a lo que es nuestro dormir, son bastante habituales y no podemos hacer mucho con ellos, son como ver una película... tú, no puedes decidir qué hacer con ellos, no eres el director sino que eres el espectador..._**

 ** _Pero... ¿A que quiero llegar con todo esto? No todos los sueños son buenos, soñar con ella todas las noches no es posible... pero dejando esto de lado, a veces llegan cosas malas a nuestro dormir, cosas que pueden causarte problemas de todo tipo, a veces incluso despertarte... a veces parecen muy reales, reitero, no siempre salen sueños buenos_**

 ** _Aún así con todo eso no hago que mi punto quede claro... el problema en todo esto es que a veces parecen muy reales y no podemos evitarlo, por tanto, somos vulnerables durante la noche, cosa que a veces nos perjudica el día, ¿Nunca te preguntaste que pasaría si lo que sueñas te destrozara la mente hasta llegar al punto que lo ves incluso despierto y se parece muy real?_**

 ** _Bueno, en caso de que lo hayas hecho, felicitaciones, llegaste a un viaje que posiblemente responda aquella pregunta, o si no al menos te dará una mano... o una visión, tú decides, en caso de que nunca te lo hayas preguntado, me gustaría pedirte que te quedes por aquí, este es un viaje que posiblemente no tenga retorno_**

 ** _(Episodio uno... Una nueva pesadilla)_**

Era un día pacífico en la Bahía, nada que reportar y nuestros cachorros favoritos estaban sin mucho que hacer... Día perfecto para que suceda una tragedia... ¿No?

Zuma, Marshall, Skye y Chase tenían una competencia de escondite en un lugar un poco alejado del cuartel, cosa ya de por si arriesgada en estos tiempos que vivimos, jugaban en el bosque de Bahía Aventura, este bosque está dividido en unas cuantas regiones, para limitar al público y advertir de los riesgos de cada región

Esta región en específico, Surface Oaks, era una de las más inseguras, pero a su vez estos cuatro cachorros sabían en donde se metían y conocían muy bien la zona, cosa que usaban para su ventaja en aquella competencia de quién se escondía por más tiempo del gran olfato de Chase, esto sonaría feo en una situación distinta, pero Chase lo pedía para poder entrenar su olfato y estimularlo, generalmente lograba encontrar a todos en menos de 5 minutos y Marshall era quién más aguantaba en su ''Fuga'' del olfato de Chase, mientras que Skye duraba poco y siempre salía como si la fueran a arrestar, siguiendo todo el procedimiento, jugando con Chase e incluso a veces provocándolo

Pero hoy algo había sorprendido a Chase, habían pasado 15 minutos y no había encontrado a nadie, esto lo preocupaba, no solo por sus amigos sino también porque esto podría ser señal de que su olfato podría estarle fallando

Pero en realidad, sus amigos se habían pasado por barro, hojas y cosas del estilo para que su olor se confundiera y camuflara, para complicarle la práctica a Chase y proporcionarle un nuevo desafío a Chase, que usualmente iniciaba el entrenamiento muy confiado, pero que ahora está preocupado... e incluso asustado por lo que podría llegar a pasar, Chase quiso llamar por su comunicador para cancelar la práctica, pero recordó que había roto por haber derramado agua sobre su placa hace unos día y que Ryder lo intentaba arreglar, así que por lo tanto Chase estaba incomunicado y solo en su búsqueda por sus amigos

Pero dejemos que Chase busque y dirijámonos a Marshall por un momento, ¿Si?

Marshall se había escondido en un arbusto, su cuerpo estaba pintado con barro y decorado con hojas e incluso plumas, todo para camuflarse con la naturaleza, ser uno con ella y así poder competir con sus amigos y a su vez ayudar a Chase a entrenar, el estaba al tanto de todo, de lo que se movía, de lo que no lo hacía, del viento y su suave movimiento acompañado de su característico sonar, Marshall estaba escondido en aquel arbusto, pero algo llamó poderosamente la atención de este dálmata

Un individuo, vestido de forma tal que parecía una persona cualquiera, llamaba por ayuda, Marshall realmente quería seguir escondido pero sus labores como Paw Patrol le impidieron ignorar el llamado, el dálmata salió al auxilio de aquel varón joven, sin saber que en realidad firmaba el permiso para un viaje solo de ida hacia la locura

-¿Se le ofrece algo, señor?- Preguntó Marshall, acercándose al varón que estaba con su auto en una de las terriblemente embarradas carreteras del bosque, el auto de color azul claro estaba atascado con tanto barro y el joven fingía no tener con que sacarlo de allí, el joven miró a Marshall y logró identificar a un objetivo de los cuatro que le habían requerido

-Ay, gracias al cielo, cachorrito- Dijo el tipo aliviado - Si, claro que se me ofrece algo... se me atascó el auto, ¿Me ayudas?- Preguntó el tipo

-Claro, ¿Pero tienes alguna herramienta? No vamos a sacar esto de aquí con fuerza propia- Dijo Marshall mirando lo atascado que estaba el auto

-Ehh, si- Dijo el tipo nervioso -¿Te animas a revisar la cajuela? Me lesioné la mano hace unos días y me cuesta abrirla- Dijo, con nervios abrió la cajuela con el control remoto y Marshall se dirigió a abrirla, pero algo aquí algo no cuadraba... una caja blanca con frascos que contenían líquidos de color rojo, azul, rosa y anaranjado era lo único que había en aquella cajuela pequeña, luego Marshall pensó...

-¿Conduciendo con la mano lesionada?- Se preguntó Marshall, pero ya era demasiado tarde para teorías...

Una de jeringa, con una muestra del color rojo de los viales de la caja, perforó el cuello del dálmata, al principio Marshall sintió una debilidad enorme en sus patas... luego su visión se nubló y de repente sintió como se quedaba dormido en aquel barro del bosque

-Je, idiota- Pensó el tipo, luego sacó un comunicador - Tengo al dálmata, me lo llevo- Dijo el tipo agarrando a Marshall y llevándolo a su hombro, quitándose las vendas de la lesión falsa, agarrando la caja de la cajuela y desapareciendo en una repentina niebla que invadió el bosque

Zuma estaba un poco perdido, literalmente, se había aventurado tanto en el bosque que ya no recordaba cómo volver a donde había partido inicialmente, se estaba tornando la noche y ya era hora de volver, pautas de los días libres, Zuma se estaba comenzando a preocupar, cosa que ayudaba a la vacuna, el daba vueltas por todos lados sin saber a dónde se dirigía... se sentía cada vez más agobiado y comenzaba a respirar de forma agitada consciente pero involuntaria

-¿Que.. que me pasa?- Preguntó Zuma, sintiéndose asfixiado de forma repentina, pero su asfixio fue solo momentáneo, volvió a dar una bocanada de necesario aire antes de que su visión comenzara a darle marearse, Zuma se sentía con mucho calor, luego comenzó a sentirse sin fuerza para caminar

-¿Perdido, perrito?- Preguntó un tipo, de voz grave pero apagada y calmada, que se acercaba con un rifle de dardos hacia Zuma, el tipo iba vestido como cazador, gorro, cara pintada y vestimenta camuflada, y se acercaba de forma violenta y con una picana eléctrica hacia Zuma, que lo miraba en búsqueda de ayuda y sin llegar a distinguir el armamento de su predador

-Tranquilo... solo sufrirás un montón- Dijo, encendiendo la picana, alumbrando la oscuridad con la electricidad que por poca luz que brindaba hizo que a Zuma le bastara para ver de qué se trataba , luego se escuchó el sufrimiento de Zuma junto al impacto de la picana en el labrado -¡Para! ¡PARA POR FAVOR! ¡TE LO RUEGO! ¡PARAAAA!- Exclamó gritando Zuma al recibir una carga que solo lo torturaba y lo hacía gritar, para placer de este cazador que luego le volvió a golpear con la picana, dejando al labrador sin conocimiento y listo para la entrega

-Tengo al labrador... me vuelvo a la base- Dijo el cazador por su comunicador

Skye corría, había visto al tipo que se llevaba a Marshall cargado en un hombro, pero ella sola no podía hacer nada, el sentimiento de impotencia la invadió y corrió a buscar a Chase, creyendo haberlo visto en las cercanías, gritando el nombre del pastor, lo encontró un poco desorientado por los mismos gritos, Chase vio a Skye y corrió hacia ella para ver qué pasaba

-¿Skye estás bien?- Preguntó Chase preocupado por la agitación de la Cockapoo que tanto había corrido

-¡Marshall! ¡Se lo están llevando!- Exclamó Skye, alarmada y jadeando por todo lo que había corrido

-¿¡Qué!?- Preguntó Chase -¡¿Dónde está?!- Exclamó Chase preocupado

-¡Por allá! ¡VAMOS!- Exclamó Skye, agarrando a Chase y haciendo que ambos corrieran hacia donde Skye había visto eso

Pero no duraron mucho corriendo, se escuchó una moto sierra a lo lejos que llamó la atención de ambos miembros de paw patrol, junto con eso una risa macabra acompañó e sonido del motor de aquel instrumento para la casa o la talada de árboles

-¡Huelo algo!- Exclamó Chase -¡Escóndete! ¡Ya!- Exclamó Chase saltando sobre Skye y metiéndolos a ambos en un arbusto

Un hombre, que rondaba los 40 años de edad, andaba vestido de carnicero, bata y uniforme blancos acompañados de un delantal manchado en sangre y un tapabocas de dentista que tenía también marcas de sus víctimas, el tipo cantaba cosas en un idioma inentendible y seguía con la moto sierra en marcha, buscando a Chase, que era su objetivo, junto a él iba su fiel Doberman, una protectora y fiera amenaza llamada Dominó, que cuyo pelaje tenía manchas de sangre de una presa que se había devorado antes de comenzar la búsqueda

-¡VENGAN, CACHORRITOS, PROMETO QUE SI SE ENTREGAN LES HARÉ UN POCO MENOS DE DAÑO!- Dijo el tipo de la moto sierra mientras caminaba buscando a los dos cachorros que había logrado avistar

-Tengo miedo- Dijo Skye, temblorosa en aquel arbusto junto a Chase, que también estaba asustado pero buscaba una salida a la situación

-¡Skye! ¡Quieta!- Susurró Chase, viendo que Skye temblaba por el susto y la adrenalina de la situación

-¡Allá, el arbusto!- Indicó la Doberman, su dueño volteó al ver el movedizo arbusto y volvió a encender la moto sierra y a reír de forma macabra, Chase se percató de esto y indicó instrucciones

-¡Skye! ¡Corre!- Exclamó Chase, sin poder haber pensado una mejor alternativa al clásico juego de gato y ratón

Skye y Chase corrieron a todo lo que daban, sin mirar atrás pero sin separarse, con el miedo propulsándolos a correr, esto ayudaba a la vacuna a hacer su trabajo

-¡VEO QUE LES GUSTA JUGAR DURO!- Exclamó el carnicero sacando un lanzador de redes de la funda que llevaba en la espalda y soltando la moto sierra en marcha para poder dispararle una red a Chase

-¡VE POR LA HEMBRA Y RETENLA! - Ordenó este carnicero preparando la red

-¡SI, SEÑOR!- Exclamó la Doberman corriendo hacia Skye -¡ERES MÍA, CHIQUITA!- Exclamó la Doberman corriendo hacia Skye

-¡CHASE AYUD- Skye fue atrapada por la Doberman que la estaba persiguiendo, esta Doberman le clavó la jeringa... -¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NOOOO!-

y la retuvo en la mirada de Chase, que paró a ayudar a Skye pero recibió la red de parte del carnicero, cayendo al suelo y mirando a la Cockapoo ser dormida por aquel suero, luego el carnicero se le acercó a Chase, con la jeringa en su mano, Chase comenzó a retorcerse al ver este elemento cargado de un líquido azul, intentando zafarse de la red, pero la misma estaba tan bien hecha que escapar no era viable ni posible

-¿¡TE GUSTAN LAS AGUJAS, PERRITO!?- Exclamó el carnicero agachándose a un lado de Chase y preparado para inyectarle el líquido a Chase

-¡Suéltame!- Gritó Chase, pero el carnicero solo rió de forma macabra una vez más y le colocó la jeringa en el cuello a Chase

Chase recibió esta dosis y sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente, el iris de los mismos se encogió, dejando predominar al color blanco sobre el casi perdido marrón, la boca de Chase también estaba muy abierta, señal de recepción confirmada del experimento que había entrado a la sangre de Chase y se propagaba a velocidades increíbles, la fuerza de Chase se iba desvaneciendo junto con su voluntad para salvarse, Chase sentía como se debilitaba y dejaba de luchar, quedando sumiso a sus peores miedos, siendo otro sujeto de prueba

 ** _Siendo bienvenido a una verdadera pesadilla_**


	2. Primera manifestación

¡ ** _Hola! Generalmente no hago advertencias en este espacio... pero me gustaría agradecer el recibimiento que este fic macabro está teniendo.. por sus comentarios y su tiempo empleado en darle una oportunidad... ¡GRACIAS :D!_**

 ** _Eso si... de ahora en adelante habrá mucho contenido explícito... incluidos gore, temas serios, lenguaje y escenas fuertes e incluso alguna que otra referencia a lemon... pero esto último es solo un plan en curso, no está definido_**

 ** _Lo digo por si luego leen y les afecta... pero recuerden, es ficción, no es nada real... así que sin más que decir, les dejo la siguiente parte de esto_**

-¡SUJETOS LISTOS PARA LA ENTREGA SEÑOR! – Exclamó el tipo de la motosierra que iba vestido de carnicero, mientras se llevaba los inconscientes cuerpos de Skye y Chase, llevando a Chase en su hombro derecho y a Skye a la altura de su cintura, tratándolos como si se tratase de simples objetos, al otro lado de la línea se escuchó un leve suspiro, señal de estar harto de los gritos pero a su vez de satisfacción por tener la parte complicada lista, quien estaba al otro lado de la línea respondió con una frase, para darle un toque de felicitación y no tan típico a la respuesta

-Enjaulaste al pájaro y lo privaste de su naturaleza... pero solo ganamos esta batalla, no la guerra, es cuestión de poco antes de que las Moscas se dirijan a los residuos... lleva a las ovejas al matadero y veamos como arde roma- Dijo la voz

-¡COMO DIGA SEÑOR! – Exclamó el carnicero, apagando el motor de su motosierra y aprovechándose de la nieve para desaparecer del lugar, sin dejar ningún tipo de evidencia en la escena del crimen y llevándose las dos vidas en su poder

Mientras tanto, en el cuartel, Rocky y Rubble estaban intentando armar un arreglo para la antena de comunicaciones del cuartel, adición reciente que no paraba de averiarse y molestar, pero la alcaldesa insistía en que le cuartel debía tener una así que hizo que les llevaran una, pero dejando eso de lado, los cuatro cachorros que estaban en el bosque no volvían, y esto ponía a Ryder muy preocupado por lo que podría haber pasado, teniendo en cuenta que sus localizadores habían dejado de dar señal y no contestaban al llamado

-Chase... responde... - Pidió Ryder, pero no había nada, solo un poco de estática, cosa que preocupaba mucho al chico, que no quería transmitir la noticia a estas horas de la noche, así que solo salió a tomar aire, donde lo vieron Rocky y Rubble, preocupados por la cara de Ryder

-Ryder, estás bien? – Preguntó Rubble acercándose al chico preocupado por la cara de su líder, Ryder ni lo miró, él solo pensaba que podría haber pasado con sus cuatro cachorros, que eran, según el, los más hábiles del equipo, siempre se reportaban si pasaba algo... pero esta vez no había una mísera pista, nada de nada

-Nada Rubble... no pasa nada- Dijo Ryder, ocultando la verdad y buscando una manera de ocultarlo hasta la mañana siguiente, para iniciar la búsqueda de sus cuatro cacho desaparecidos

Un rato mas tarde, los tres secuestradores se reunieron en un bote pesquero que habían dejado en el punto de extracción hacia la base secreta, donde harían los planes para lo que seguía, el de la motosierra llegó último junto a su Doberman fiel, cargando a Chase y a Skye, los dejó en el bote y volvió junto a sus compañeros

-Dices que estén sufriendo el efecto? - Preguntó el tipo que había atrapado a Marshall, junto con un detonador en su mano y dirigiéndose al cazador

-Si te soy sincero, me da igual, mientras me paguen y me den lo que me prometieron estoy a gusto- Dijo el cazador, que estaba apoyado en el borde del barco, mirando una tableta de administración de prisioneros, junto al historial de muertes y otras cosas raras

-¿Dices que estos aguanten? Los demás murieron o desaparecieron, salvo por el que escapó y el que tuvimos que poner en el calabozo... – Dijo el que atrapó a Marshall

-Te dije que me da igual- Resaltó el cazador con su voz apagada e intimidante habitual -¿Para que es ese detonador? – Preguntó el cazador con curiosidad, mirando el objeto que su compañero llevaba en la mano

El tipo vestido de forma casual miró hacia atrás, estaban en una zona del bosque que daba con la costa, detrás estaba el bosque, el tipo del detonador sonrió y pulsó el botón para detonar la bomba que dejó en su auto, un gran estruendo de escuchó y se vio la luz de la explosión en aquella noche fría y trágica, el cazador salió de su postura por la sorpresa y miró al bosque, mientras que el tipo del detonador admiraba la explosión y el fuego que se comenzaba a expandir por el bosque

-¡EL BOTE ESTÁ LISTO! ¡SUBAN O LOS DEJO QUE SE LOS COMAN LOS OSOS!- Exclamó el tipo de la motosierra arrancando el motor del barco, los dos individuos en tierra subieron y se escuchó una llamada que los tres recibieron y contestaron

-Buen trabajo... se escuchó la advertencia desde aquí... a veces, hay que hacer sacrificios para ganar la guerra... eso implica que se quedarán el la fortaleza hasta que nuestro trabajo termine... ni una palabra de esto, a nadie salvo a las libretas de avances y entre nosotros.. Este es el inicio del fin... del fin de este insulto.. El fin de este equipo de animalias indignas y torcidas... los enderezaremos y los haremos dignos de este nuevo mundo... de una nueva Bahía Aventura- Dijo la voz misteriosa, luego del mensaje se cortó la llamada

-Que tipo misterioso... - Dijo el cazador, sentándose en uno de los asientos de cuero desgastado que estaba roto, con partes del tapizado levantadas o directamente faltantes y alguna que otra mancha de la comida de la Doberman, que miraba al cazador con cierta intriga, al ver que el tipo agarró su cuchillo y un pedazo de madera y comenzó a tallar una figura

Pero mientras esto ocurría, en la cabeza de uno de los recién secuestrados cachorros, Marshall, para ser específicos, ocurría cierto festival un poco extraño en lo que parecía una pesadilla como nunca antes había vivido... sentía como sus ojos se abrían... y su mundo cambiaba completamente

A veces... a veces es cuestión de cosas repentinas... cosas inesperadas e incluso macabras... para que uno recapacite... ¿Es todo como lo vivimos? ¿Realmente somos como el resto? ¿Sabemos la verdad de nuestra existencia? ... ¿Realmente estamos vivos?

-Donde... ¿Dónde estoy? – Se Preguntó Marshall al notar como sus ojos se abrían y se encontraba en un lugar que nunca había visto... o al menos nunca estuvo allí... el dálmata, ya sea por instinto o por ansiedad, se levantó curioso al notar que era una bonita noche... y luego bostezó, como si en realidad hubiera dormido una placentera siesta en la cómoda pero fría superficie en la que estaba, la cual era de color gris y tenía algún que otro cráter en ella

-Bueno... supongo que lo averiguaré en algún momento – Dijo Marshall, luego miró a sus alrededores, bostezó y vio su Puphouse... pero algo le llamó la atención, en el instante que miró a su Puphouse esta comenzó a sacudirse de forma leve pero notoria, haciendo ruidos leves, como si tuviera cosas pequeñas que chocaban entre si al sacudirse dentro de la Puphouse, Marshall miró su casa y comenzó a caminar de forma inconsciente hacia la temblorosa casita, preguntándose que estaba pasando

-¿Qué es esto?... – Preguntó Marshall... parando la caminata por un folleto que estaba en la superficie gris del lugar... en eso un escalofrío repentino le recorrió el cuerpo... Marshall comenzó a sudar un poco, sin saber porque, luego comenzó a leer el folleto y vio de que se trataba...

El folleto tenía nada mas y nada menos que la guía turística de Bahía Aventura... pero la gran mayoría del mapa que se apreciaba al extender el folleto estaba teñido en un color amarillento que llamó poderosamente la atención del dálmata al reconocer que en realidad ese color amarillento era en realidad resultado de una herida infectada con pus... a Marshall se le cayó el folleto al reconocer lo que estaba viendo

-¡Que asco! – Exclamó Marshall -Porque... el pus no huele tan mal... bueno, no ASÍ de mal – Pensó Marshall, volviendo a recoger el folleto y darlo vuelta, encontrando un papel, del mismo material del folleto pero con bastante más complicado de abrir, un liquido rojo y espeso no permitía que el dálmata terminara de abrir el folleto, como su no quisiera que el bombero se diera cuenta de que había en el papel... Marshall ya estaba manchado con aquel líquido de tanto forcejear con el folleto, luego se por vencido y dejo el papel en el suelo y se dirigió a ver porque su Puphouse comenzaba a sacudirse otra vez

-¿Y esto de donde salió? – Preguntó Marshall mirando una palanca que estaba cruzada en diagonal en unas ranuras que evitaban la apertura de la Puphouse – Ruff Ruff, ¡Abre!- Comandó Marshall, pero su Puphouse no respondía, Marshall se extrañó un poco e intentó sacar la palanca

-¡Vamos cosa! ¡Suéltate!- Exclamó Marshall, haciendo un fuerza inmensa para quitar el improvisado cerrojo, pero no había manera de sacarla -Podría hacer esto- Dijo Marshall recordando que la casita tenía otra entrada además de la que usaba habitualmente... Marshall se dirigió a la entrada y vio algo a lo Lejos que lo desconcertó y le hizo pensar donde estaba...el dálmata vio nada más y nada menos que lo que se puede apreciar del planeta tierra desde la luna... algo increíble y que Marshall no se pensaba, ahora le surgían varias incógnitas... ¿Qué hacía en la luna?

-¿Q-que? ¿Q-que está pasando? ¿¡QUE ES ESE OLOR!? – Preguntó Marshall, percibiendo un pútrido olor en su Puphouse que no paraba de sacudirse, pero ya haciéndose una idea y volviendo a sentir ese sudor que sintió en el folleto, corrió a la Puphouse

La puerta de la Puphouse se estaba abriendo de forma muy lenta, pero Marshall intentaba hacer fuerza para que esta abriera rápido... sin éxito, el folleto de antes volvió a sus patas, Marshall al principio no le dio mucha atención hasta que el folleto se atascó en el mecanismo de apertura, quedando incrustado en le mecanismo, Marshall lo intentó quitar... llevándose una sorpresa enorme...

-¿Qué? – Preguntó al notar un mechón de pelaje herido, rasgado, dañado... pero lo que más lo asustó es que había pegado un pedazo de carne pegado al pelaje... y ese pelaje era familiar... era el pelaje de Everest... destrozado y herido, parecía arrancado con fuerza, aunque Marshall estaba acostumbrado a ver cosas así, nunca había tratado heridas así de atroces en toda su carrera de paramédico... y menos de alguien tan cercana a él, Marshall soltó el pelaje que estaba pegado al vendaje del folleto... el pelo y empezó a sangrar y palpitar al caer al suelo y la Puphouse comenzó a sacudirse otra vez, solo que esta vez muchísimo más fuerte , como si lo que estuviera dentro de ella quisiera ser liberado del encierro... Marshall no se movía... congelado por lo que veía

-Everest... ¿Qué ha pasado? – Preguntó Marshall al ver con cierto asco y miedo el pelaje... pero la curiosidad le hizo acercarse a ver una vez más

-¡AH!- Exclamó Marshall al notar que la sangre salpicó a su cara y parte del pelaje se desprendió -Que asco... Quiero saber que está pasando... QUIERO SABER QUE ESTÁ PASANDO- Exclamó Marshall, al notar que la carne debajo del pelaje era el corazón de la Husky... que a pesar de estar ahí seguía latiendo... Marshall agarró el corazón y se preguntó

-¿Porque?... ¿Porque pasa todo esto?- Pensó el dálmata.. asustado por lo que podía estar provocando el olor de la Puphouse, el corazón se le cayó y reventó al impacatar con el suelo

La puerta de la Puphouse se abrió de forma repentina y frente a Marshall... que empezó a notar cómo se despegaba del suelo... notaba como algo lo agarraba por detrás y lo sostenía de tal forma que Marshall no volteara y viera lo que había dentro de la casita

-¡Suéltame! - Exclamó Marshall, pero sea lo que sea que lo estuviera agarrando no le permitía escapar

-FUE TU CUULPAAAA- Susurró una voz agrietada... que hacía eco desde el interior de la casita y comenzaba a salir - LO INÚTIL QUE EREEEES... EL MOTIVO POR EL QUE ESTÁS SOLOOOO... TODOS...NO PUDISTE MANEJARLO... Y DEJASTE QUE NOS MURIERAMOS- De la casita salió una Husky... o bueno, lo que quedaba de ella, parte del costado de su cuerpo dejaba expuesto el esqueleto y la carne... su pelaje se había vuelto de color verde muy apagado, la cabeza estaba hueca, sin ojos y con parte de la mandíbula arrancada, dada la descomposición del cuerpo también desprendía un intenso olor a podrido que le provocó nauseas a Marshall, el dálmata no se creía que estaba viendo... pero la Husky seguía mirándolo y acercándose lentamente a él

-AHORA PAGARÁS LAS CONSECUENCIAS... CREÍAMOS EN TI... PERO NOS ENGAÑASTE Y NOS DEJASTE TIRADOS...- Dijo la Husky acercándose a Marshall, que fue tirado contra el suelo de forma violenta y dolorosa por lo que lo estaba agarrando, que era un tentáculo que salía de la espalda de la Husky, una nube de polvo se levantara alrededor del dálmata y la Husky se paró frente a Marshall, mirándolo con furia pero serenidad, preparada para hacerlo sufrir

-¿¡EVEREST?! ¡POR FAVOR DIME QUE ESTÁ PASANDO!- Preguntó Marshall, Everest solo lo miró de forma seria... y otras figuras familiares se acercaron a Marshall y lo sujetaron para que no escapara

-¿¡CHICOS!? ¡¿ALGUIEN ME PUEDE EXPLICAR QUE ESTÁ PASANDO!?- Exclamó Marshall al reconocer a los demás cachorros alrededor de él, que estaban en el mismo estado pútrido que Everest, todos los cachorros lo miraban con ciertas ganas de hacerle daño

-TRANQUILO...CHASE SE HARÁ CARGO ... ¡ME HARÉ CARGO DE QUE TE DUELA!- Exclamó una voz igual de agrietada que la de Everest... Chase sujetaba una pinza... con la que comenzó a arrancarle las garras a Marshall , una por una y acompañado de muchos gritos de dolor

-PARA! ¡CHASE! ¡PORFAVOR!- Pidió Marshall al notar como sangraba su cuerpo... pero Chase le dejó espacio a otro para que siguiera, no sin antes golpear el costado del cuerpo del dálmata con la punta de las pinzas

-¿RUBBLE? ¡¿TÚ TAMBIÉN?!- Preguntó Marshall alarmado... en eso Rubble sacó una sierra circula y la posó en el vientre de Marshall, el dálmata se estremeció...

-NO HAY ESPACIO PARA LOS INÚTILES EN ESTE MUNDO- Dijo Rubble preparado para accionar la sierra

-¡POR FAVOR! ¡NO LO HAGAS!- Rogó Marshall... Pero fue inútil, el bulldog lo miró y sonrió junto al resto de sus compañeros

Rubble accionó la sierra y la movió lentamente desde el vientre hasta el cuello de Marshall... abriéndolo para que todos sus pútridos compañeros gozaran de una orquesta de gritos y sufrimiento acompañada de un festín de tripas y carne fresca

El cazador miraba a Marshall retorcerse en el suelo del compartimiento de prisioneros, que usualmente estaría lleno de pescado, Marshall balbuceaba cosas raras y temblaba, abrazando a su cola que se movía de forma agitada, el dálmata tenía los ojos bien abiertos y unas cuantas lágrimas que lo recorrían, a todo esto se le sumaban algunos cortes leves que él mismo se hizo durante la pesadilla, específicamente en el vientre y en sus patas... pero ni los notó, todo parecía muy real... Marshall quedó estático mirando a un ventanal que hacía que la luz entrara al lugar, pero el dálmata no sabía que estaba pasando, simplemente estaba hundido en aquel efecto del parásito

-Bueno.. al menos parece que me divertiré un poco- Pensó el cazador, subiendo a fumar a la cubierta del barco, dejando a los cuatro cachorros encerrados, ya habiendo visto a uno caer ante el efecto de aquel experimento


	3. Que empiece el juego

**El miedo...**

 **Es lo último que nuestras mentes olvidan...**

 **Y a veces, es el motor más poderoso para la catástrofe**

-¿Cuanto dices que queda para la isla? - Preguntó el cazador, aburrido de navegar, ya llevaban dos horas y no habían tocado tierra, el tipo que había atrapado a Marshall y causado el incendio del bosque solo se sonrió y se encogió de hombros, luego señaló con la cabeza hacía donde estaba el carnicero

-Pregúntaselo a él- Dijo el pirómano, luego se rió al ver la expresión del cazador, expresión que decía "Debe ser una broma" y que también expresaba cansancio de trabajar con aquel maníaco

-Debe ser una broma- Dijo el cazador en tono de queja, luego miró con odio al pirómano -¡Salvador! ¡¿Cuanto queda para llegar?! - exclamó el cazador dirigiéndose al carnicero, que ahora se había puesto un gorro de pirata y miraba al horizonte, a una lejana isla, para ser exactos, el cazador se extrañó al no recibir respuesta de su psicópata compañero y volvió a mirar al pirómano, que también se extrañó por la falta de griterío para la que se había preparado

-¿Crees que le haya pasado algo? - Preguntó el cazador con curiosidad por el silencio del carnicero

-Nah- Dijo el pirómano afilando un machete -¿Porque lo preguntas? ¿Le tienes miedo al maníaco? - Preguntó el pirómano, ahora ondeando el machete de un lado a otro

-Bueno, si tengo que patearle el culo a alguien que me lo digan ahora - Dijo el cazador, recordando una parte del plan que se habían omitido -¿Quitamos los localizadores? - Preguntó el cazador, con la duda de si habían completado esa parte crucial del plan

-Los prendí fuego - Dijo el pirómano, señalando una caja que había cerca de ellos -Pero el jefe quiso que deje el de la piloto estable pero sin señal, asi que ni lo toque - Dijo el pirómano saliendo de su reposo, el cazador lo siguió y ambos fueron a ver a los prisioneros

 _ **A veces, volar es para algunos la experiencia más bonita, la libertad de movimiento, las maravillosas vistas, la sensación de estar encima de todo... Pero a veces volar pasa de ser tu pasión a uno de tu peores miedos... Skye, eres la que sigue**_

-¿Donde... Dónde estoy? - Preguntó Skye, notándose sentada en lo que parecía ser un avión de pasajeros en pleno vuelo, la Cockapoo no entendía que hacía allí, así que se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a recorrer el pasillo

- _ **Vuelve aquí**_ \- Dijo una voz, Skye volteó en dirección a la raspante voz y sintió que algo la apretaba de forma muy fuerte y la devolvía a su asiento, solo que esta vez lo sintió mojado, y no necesariamente con agua, sino con algo rojo y viscoso que desprendía del techo y caía al asiento

-¿Q-que es esto? - Se preguntó Skye asqueada

Las paredes empezaron a tornarse en un color rojo muy oscuro, Skye comenzó a captar un olor muy fétido, pútrido, que venía de la parte trasera del avión, pero no se podía mover, además, de la nada apareció una figura familiar y se sentó al lado de la cachorra aviadora

-¿Se le ofrece algo, señorita? - Preguntó un mestizo vestido de gala, con un esmoquin negro, camisa blanca y moña negra, tenía una galera de esas que usan los magos para sacar palomas, conejos y otras cosas raras, Skye lo miró y lo reconoció instantáneamente

-¡Rocky! - Dijo Skye, aliviada de no estar sola en aquel avión, luego el mestizo hizo señal de silencio con su pata y se quitó la galera, sacando de allí un ave...

-¡Ah! ¡Rocky quítamela! - Gritó Skye al notar que el águila de Rocky se posaba en su cabeza, Skye temblaba y Rocky solo se levantó y se dirigió a otro asiento lejos de la Cockapoo, en eso se escuchó un aviso de parte del piloto

-Pasajeros, estamos por adentrarnos en una turbulencia, por favor, manténganse en sus asientos hasta que se diga lo contrario, muchas gracias- Pidió el piloto, Skye seguía confundida por todo lo que pasaba pero aún así ella se abrochó el cinturón y se preparo para la turbulencia

Pero algo que vio por la ventana le llamó la atención, una silueta con forma de ave, bastante grande, se acercaba a toda velocidad al avión, ella se asustó, teniendo en cuenta que los aviones de pasajeros, como este avión, no son fáciles de maniobra de forma evasiva, así que lo mejor que se podía hacer era agarrarse fuerte y esperar a que no pasara nada

Pero en eso un pico atravesó el avión justo delante de Skye, comiéndose la fila de asientos que estaba allí, Skye se hizo para atrás con una voltereta, producto de reflejos o de susto, pero no se podía mover, como si algo le impidiera mover sus patas para correr por su vida, luego el ave gritó de forma aturdidora, con el sonido típico de ave rapaz que asustaba a Skye, luego la Cockapoo vio como Rubble era arrastrado por el aire exterior, gritando y saliendo disparado del avión

-SKYEEEE- Gritó Rubble, al ver que la Cockapoo estaba allí, estática y sin hacer nada, viendo como todo se iba al diablo

-¡Rubble! - Lloró Skye, viendo como su amigo caía a una muerte segura

-SKYEEE AYUDAAAA- Exclamó Rocky, mientras se agarraba con sus patas al suelo del avión y rogaba que la Cockapoo lo salvara, Rocky estaba siendo arrastrado por el viento y pasó por al lado de la inmóvil Cockapoo, intentó agarrarse de Skye pero no pudo y voló contra una de las turbinas, quedando hecho pedazos en el instante y manchando de sangre a Skye, que solo quería que esto terminara

-¡ROCKY! ¡NO! - Gritó Skye, ahora llorando por la sangre y todo lo que estaba pasando, la Cockapoo vio a otro más arrastrarse para intentar salvar su vida

Chase intentaba subir al avión, había quedado en el borde de donde estaba roto, con muchos cortes y a punto de caerse, Skye lo vio y algo hizo que se moviera y se dirigiera a salvar a su mejor amigo, cuya vida pendía de un hilo y de una Cockapoo

-¡SKYE! ¡AYUDA!- Gritó Chase, Skye se acercó

-¡TRANQUILO, TE SACARÉ DE AQUÍ! - exclamó Skye agarrando de la pata a Chase y sujetándolo

Lo que la cachorra aviadora no sabía era que en efecto, sacaría a Chase de ese apuro, pero no de la forma que ella pensaba

Skye agarro a Chase, e inconscientemente clavó una pata del pastor en uno de los metales que sobresalía del avión, luego le hundió la otra pata delantera en otro metal

-¡NOO! ¡ME DUELEE! - Gritó Chase, al sentir que su amiga le clavaba sus patas delanteras en las vigas de metal

-¡NO QUISE HACERLO! - Exclamó Skye, pero luego agarró una de les vigas de metal que sobraban y una voz que Skye no conocía gritó

- _ **¡¿QUIERES UNA ÚLTIMA VISITA AL DENTISTA?!**_ **-** Exclamó una voz que domino a Skye, la Cockapoo estaba viendo esto y se aterró, luego Chase negó con la cabeza, muy adolorido

-¡SKYE! ¡NO! ¡NO LO HAGAS! - Exclamó Chase aterrado, viendo como la viga le golpeaba la boca, haciendo que unos cuantos dientes se le salieran al momento del impacto, luego Skye usó la viga como palanca para arrancarle el resto de los dientes a Chase, mientras que el pastor gritaba de dolor, Skye seguía viendo esto, pero la fuerza misteriosa hacía que la Cockapoo le siguiera arrancando dientes a Chase, hasta que le dio un golpe con la viga en la cabeza a Chase, y la cabeza salió volando hasta el águila gigante, la que se comió la cabeza, luego Skye golpeó el cuerpo de Chase y lo mandó volando, hacía las garras del águila, logrando que el cuerpo de Chase terminara empalado en las filosas garras

-¡NOOOOOO! - Gritó Skye, ya dejando de estar dominada por esa voz, luego sintió como algo le atravesaba el cuerpo de detrás hacia adelante, dejándola empalada en una viga de metal, que ahora servía de decorativo para el destrozado avión, que termino por estrellarse en el cuartel y destrozado el pequeño edificio

Ya dejando de lado la pesadilla de Skye, el cazador y el pirómano miraban como Skye correteaba y se golpeaba a sí misma, sin saber muy bien porque, pero ahora Skye tenía muchos cortes y hematomas en su cuerpo, producto del sufrimiento que le provocaba sentir toda la pesadilla como si fuera real, ambos secuestradores la escuchaban murmurar cosas mientras se ponía en posición fetal y de vez en cuando se revolcaba por el suelo, llorando y gritando

-Bueno, no entiendo qué carajo está pasando - Dijo el pirómano todavía ondeando el machete, luego se miró con su compañero cazador y ambos volvieron a cubierta

Al llegar a la isla, los secuestradores bajaron a los cachorros atrapados y los llevaron a sus respectivas salas, encerrándolos bajo varios cerrojos y colocando los sistemas de seguridad en cada una de las salas de contención, luego se reunieron en el comedor de aquella prisión abandonada en la isla remota

-¿Es enserio? ¿El jefe quiere vernos?- Preguntó el cazador al escuchar la noticia del pirómano

-Sí, James no mentía- Dijo una voz elegante, refinada, de galán y educada proveniente de una pantalla vieja que había justo allí

-Oh.. lo siento jefe- Dijo el cazador, ahora mirando a la pantalla

-No es tu culpa- Dijo el jefe, en la pantalla solo se veía un tipo vestido de traje, pero no se veía la cara ni mucho más que la vestimenta, había mucha oscuridad en el lugar desde donde se estaba grabando la comunicación -Y.. ¿Cómo están nuestros huéspedes? ¿Recuerdan el objetivo? - Preguntó el jefe, los secuaces se miraron entre sí, no recordaban muy bien que hacer pero nadie quería quedar mal con el jefe

-¿¡ME REPITES QUE HABÍA QUE HACER? ¡NO RECUERDO QUE HACER CON MI PASTORCITO!- Exclamó el carnicero, volviendo a su parlamento fuerte habitual

-Con gusto, querido carnicero, están aquí para darle inicio a un plan de... reconstrucción, para demostrar la amenaza que representan estas animalias a las que protegemos en nuestras casas y refugios, y para ello... desataremos su verdadero potencial... ¿Alguna vez dije que el miedo es un motor poderoso para la catástrofe?-


	4. Muestra

_**Somos orgánicos, seres hechos con imperfecciones, debilidades, fallas, todo eso es lo que nos hace vulnerables... manipulables... somos el ejemplo de lo que es un saco lleno de posibilidades... y la mayoría no son buenas**_

Chase se encontraba en un lugar un tanto desconocido para él, hacía frío, pero había mucha luz, producto de un objeto esférico que estaba en aquel lugar y giraba a una velocidad tal que el movimiento casi no se notaba, Chase se quedó mirando al objeto, todo lo que recordaba era haber estado en el bosque, junto a sus amigos en una práctica, pero esto no tenía sentido, como fue a parar desde el bosque hasta este lugar, todo se le hacía muy extraño

-¿Que es esta cosa?- Se preguntó Chase, al notar algo que brillaba en el suelo, Chase se acercó al objeto y esté se atrajo al pastor alemán como si él fuese un imán, quedando clavado en la piel del pastor, que sintió un dolor inmenso en la pata más cercana a donde estaba el objeto

-¡AH! ¡Quítate! quítate! - Exclamó Chase muy adolorido, luego agarró el objeto punzante y se lo intentó quitar -Bien... ahora me voy a terminar desangrando- Dijo Chase, adolorido por la sangre que ahora brotaba de su pata, en otra ocasión, él hubiera tirado el objeto, pero algo lo detuvo

Lo que se le había clavado a Chase era una jeringa, causando que el pastor se sintiera mareado de repente, perdiendo el equilibrio, sea cual sea la razón, se cayó en un lugar bastante frío, incómodo y con un olor rancio

Y luego despertó, o al menos eso parecía, Chase vio Como Skye y Marshall miraban a un rayito de luz que entraba por una grieta de la prisión con lágrimas en los ojos, sin decir nada, estáticos allí, sin sentir sus heridas que ellos mismos se provocaron, ni siquiera sabían dónde estaban, solo estaban dañados por dentro, entonces tampoco se preocupaban por saber que había pasado, Chase notó que su collar ya no tenía su placa, sino que esta había sido reemplazada por una especie de medidor, que de momento tenía un color amarillo, mientras que los de Marshall y Skye estaban anaranjados, también tenía un corte que ardía en la parte donde impactó la jeringuilla del corto sueño de Chase, pero otra cosa llamó la atención del pastor

Chase... Chase- Llamó una voz, sintiéndose de lo peor, Chase ayudó a Zuma a levantarse, parecía que le habían golpeado mucho, con algunos cortes y moratones, Chase lo miró preocupado

-¡Zuma! ¡¿Estás bien!?- Exclamó Chase preocupado al ver al labrador en ese estado, Zuma solo negó con la cabeza, luego se aferró a Chase y comenzó a llorar, Chase también se sentía mal, pero antes de lamentarse debía averiguar qué estaba pasando -Zuma... ¿Qué te hicieron?- Preguntó Chase, mirando como Zuma tenía el mismo tipo de collar que Chase, el labrador solo se separó de Chase

-Dos tipos vinieron y me golpearon... pero no sé cómo llegamos aquí- Lloró Zuma, perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo al suelo de forma rápida, luego vio algo y comenzó a gritar -¡ALÉJATE! ¡NO! ¡NO TE ACERQUES!- Gritó Zuma, Chase volteó a ver que le pasaba a Zuma, pero se quedó confundido al ver que no había nada ni nadie que no sean los cuatro cachorros en los alrededores, cosa que extrañó muchísimo a Chase, el pastor se acercó a Zuma y lo levantó -Pero Zuma, no hay nadie...- Dijo Chase, Zuma solo siguió llorando y no lograba responder lo que Chase decía, el labrador solo se quitó a Chase de al lado suyo, y siguió llorando

-¿Qué carajo está pasando aquí?- Preguntó Chase viendo a sus tres amigos en ese estado extraño, luego se acercó a Skye y a Marshall, que tampoco reaccionaban

-Skye... Skye, ¿Estás ahí?- Preguntó Chase, moviendo su pata para llamarle la atención a la Cockapoo, que lloraba mientras miraba el rayo de luz

-Lo siento...- Murmuró Skye, agarrando a Chase del collar y acercándolo a su cara, sin quitar la vista del rayo de luz -No quise hacerlo... no quise matarlos... - Murmuró Skye, ahora empujando a Chase lejos de ella

-¿Matarnos? Skye, ¿Te sientes bien? - Preguntó Chase, luego notó los cortes y la sangre en el cuerpo de la Cockapoo, los cortes ya estaban dejando se sangrar pero igual dolían -¡Skye! ¡¿Que te pasó?! - Exclamó Chase, asustado por las heridas de Skye, él se acercó a verlas, a pesar de no saber mucho de cómo tratarlas, pero Skye pareció recuperar el control sobre sí misma

Skye comenzó a respirar de forma agitada, su visión se tornaba borrosa y se sentía como si le faltara el aire, pero para su suerte Chase la sujetó antes de que ella cayera y quedara inconsciente, ella solo mi miró con sus ojos en llanto, pensando que su amigo había muerto en patas de la Cockapoo, pero estaba justo allí, frente a ella, intentando ayudarla a mantenerse en pie

-¿Chase?... ¿Eres tú?- Preguntó la debilitada Cockapoo mirando de cerca a su amigo, que la ayudó a ponerse en posición de reposo, recostándola en el suelo para que ella pudiera explicar

-Skye, ¿De qué estabas hablando? ¿Mataste a alguien? -Preguntó Chase preocupado

-Creo... creo que te maté a ti...- Dijo Skye, Chase se confundió pero una campana sonó y evitó que ambos siguieran con su charla por el fuerte sonido de la misma

-Que tierno- Se encendió una pantalla en la desgastada pared de piedra que llamó la atención de Chase y Skye, ellos miraron y vieron al mismo tipo que los secuestradores, Chase se levantó y gruñó al creer haber reconocido la voz, pero al tipo ni le importó - Buenas, perritos, ¿Como los trata el sueño? ¿Están durmiendo bien? Ya saben su estadía aquí me preocupa y es mi responsabilidad que estén a gusto- Dijo el tipo, fingiendo sentir pena por los cachorros atrapados en esta prisión

-¿¡Quién eres?! -Exclamó Chase, enfadado y exigiendo respuestas, el tipo ni se inmutó, solo se dedicó a seguir molestando a los cachorros

-¿Quién soy? Bueno, cachorrito, me alegra que lo preguntes... permíteme presentarme, mi nombre es Falco, Verás ... soy un filántropo, me preocupo por mi sociedad, quiero lo mejor para mi gente... pero ustedes, solo son un estorbo, algo que me evita acabar con la impureza de mi ciudad, yo solo quiero limpiarla, y ustedes serán mis escobas y utensilios, ¿Qué te parece, Chase?- Preguntó Falco, Chase solo gruñó

-No seremos tus marionetas- Gruñó Chase, esto provocó una leve risa en el jefe, que se sentía halagado por el intento de lucha de Chase

-Me halagas, chico- Dijo Falco, luego iluminó a Skye con una de las lámparas LED que hay en la sala, la Cockapoo se tapó la cara y se sintió muy mareada, cayendo en una especie de trance o hipnosis de parte de la luz

-Bueno, Chase, diviértete con la muestra de lo que puede llegar a pasar- Dijo Falco cortando la transmisión, en ese momento Skye sintió una enorme fuerza por ella, igual a la de la pesadilla que ella había tenido, que se aprovechaba de la consciencia de la Cockapoo para dominarla y hacerla causar daños

-Skye...¿ te encuentras bien?- Preguntó Chase, al notar que los ojos de Skye pasaban a ser de un color rojo sangre muy intenso, luego Skye se levantó y comenzó a gruñir, señal de que ya estaba bajo el efecto de la poderosa sustancia

-Tú... eres un impuro- Gruñó Skye, terminando de levantarse y mirando a Chase con una fría e intimidante mirada, ella comenzó a caminar hacia Chase y este la miró de forma extraña -¡Y YO TE VOY A PURIFICAR!- Exclamó Skye, abalanzándose encima de Chase, pero este la logró esquivar y tomar distancia para pensar en algo

-Saborea ese movimiento... ¡PORQUE SERÁ EL ÚLTIMO!- Exclamó Skye, moviéndose hacia Chase para intentar hacerle daño

-Skye! ¡Para! - Pidió Chase, intentando buscar una manera de calmar a Skye

Pero fue inútil, Skye saltó encima de Chase con una sorprendente fuerza que derribó al pastor alemán, Chase intentó quitársela de encima, pero las fauces de la Cockapoo ya estaban a punto de acabar con la vida de Chase...

Pero en eso Skye pareció perder el efecto, sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad y


	5. Extraño confuso

Este dolor que sientes... es solo el inicio de tu purificación

Chase se había salvado por los pelos de que Skye le arrancara la garganta de un mordisco, el pastor no entendía que estaba pasando pero tampoco quería esperar a averiguarlo, ya el estado de Zuma y que Marshall no demostrara señal de estar consciente o al menos al tanto de que estaba allí lo preocupaban, pero a eso se le sumaba la inconsciente Skye, que se había quedado encima de Chase, el pastor se preparó para moverla pero una voz desconocida se escuchó y llamó la atención de Chase

-¿Interrumpo algo?- Preguntó un lobo que salió de la profundidad de las sombras para darle la bienvenida a los nuevos prisioneros, el lobo parecía herido, con varios cortes en el tórax y una marca en el ojo derecho que lo cruzaba en diagonal, también caminaba con dificultad y su pelaje desprolijo y deteriorado le hacían parecer un lobo viejo, este lobo se sentó mirando a Skye encima de Chase, pensando que algo más estaba pasando entre ellos dos, Chase se alarmó, pero el lobo se percató de esto -Tranquilo, no les haré daño- Dijo el lobo acercándose a Skye y analizándola

-Chico, la vas a tener que cuidar... la van a intentar aparear con uno de ustedes para que las crías contraigan el virus- Dijo el lobo, Chase se preocupó aún más... ¿Qué carajo es este lugar?

-¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó Chase alarmado, el lobo suspiró

-Son muchas cosas las que preguntas, y son pocas la que te puedo responder- Dijo el lobo con cierta tristeza -Pero así perdí a mi amada... si tienen una ventana de escape, salgan de aquí, créeme, esto es solo el inicio y nadie quiere ver el final- Dijo el lobo volviendo por donde vino

-¿Qué? ¡Espera!- Pidió Chase -¡Quiero saber!- Exclamó el pastor, pero el lobo había desaparecido, dejando a Chase solo otra vez

-No puede ser... ¿Adonde fue?- Preguntó Chase, en eso Marshall empezó a moverse

-No... no puedo... no pude hacerlo- Dijo Marshall, acostándose en el suelo a llorar, Chase comenzó a acercarse a Marshall, pero el dálmata seguía llorando y diciendo cosas raras -No pude... los abandoné - Lloró el dálmata, luego encontró se encontró con Chase frente a él y comenzó a retroceder con miedo por lo que Chase le había hecho en su sueño -¡ALÉJATE! ¡NO ME HAGAS ESO OTRA VEZ! ¡POR FAVOR!- Gritó Marshall, Chase no entendía que le pasaba a su amigo, pero el dálmata parecía muy asustado del pastor, tanto que al acercarse Chase, Marshall le mostró las fauces y asustó un poco a Chase, pero no lo suficiente

-¡¿Marshall, que te pasa?!- Preguntó Chase intentando calmar a Marshall, pero esto llegaba a un punto que era estresante para Chase, que parecía el único lúcido tras estos barrotes de acero oxidado, Chase ahora no entendía que pasaba, pero no se iba a rendir con el único que todavía no estaba con su consciencia de paseo, así que intentó hacer que Marshall espabile -¡Marshall! ¡espabila!- Exclamó Chase dándole un golpe de corrección a Marshall, esta técnica era bien sabida por Chase, pero a él no le gustaba usarla, aunque ahora era necesario

-Chase... ¿Me golpeaste?- Preguntó Marshall agarrándose de donde quedó marcado con el zarpazo de Chase, ya parecía más calmado que hasta hace un rato, pero sangraba un poquito así que Marshall miró a Chase con un poco de miedo pero también notaba algo raro

-Lo siento... debía traerte de vuelta- Dijo Chase acercándose a ayudar a Marshall, que se soltó al momento que Chase lo ayudó a levantarse

-Chase.. ¿Qué está pasando?- Preguntó Marshall, tambaleándose un poco al andar mientras daba vueltas por la celda, su visión estaba borrosa y de vez en cuando se volvía a tener a la luna en su visión, de tal forma que era muy real, devolviéndole esa sensación de estar atrapado, volviendo a sentir como la sierra pasaba por su vientre a la vez que él se rasguñaba su vientre y gritaba -¡ESPERA! ¡NO ME LLEVES ALLÍ! ¡POR FAVOR!- Gritó el dálmata aterrado por el dolor que él mismo se provocaba al pasar sus garras por su vientre, aunque era solo un corte superficial y sin riesgo el dálmata lo sufría mucho, Chase sujetó a Marshall y lo sacudió para intentar devolverlo a la realidad

-¡Marshall!- Exclamó Chase sacudiendo a su amigo -¡Recupera la compostura! ¡Te necesito aquí!- Exclamó Chase, Marshall pareció calmarse un poco, tomando aire y luego exhalando para intentar calmarse

-Bien... Chase... algo me pasa... pero no sé que es- Dijo Marshall, lloroso por lo que le sucedía, Chase solo lo abrazó para intentar decirle que todo estaba bien, o bueno, no bien pero al menos estaban juntos, en eso las pantallas se encendieron y se abrieron las puertas de la celda

-¡Despierten! ¡Prisioneros!- Exclamó el carnicero gritándole al micrófono, Chase y Marshall lo escucharon y notaron cómo Skye y Zuma despertaban, como si de una rutina normal se tratase, Marshall se acercó a Zuma y Chase a Skye, preocupados por el estado en el que ambos podrían estar

-¡Skye!- Exclamó Chase, notando que Skye no se podía levantar, llorando por algún motivo

-Chase... no sé que me pasó... lo siento- Dijo la llorosa Skye, lagrimeando al notar el contacto con Chase, que también estaba angustiado con la situación pero sabía que no podía hacer mucho

-Sé que no querías hacerlo- Dijo Chase, intentando calmar a Skye -Pero ahora debes levantarte y entre todos debemos buscar una salida- Dijo Chase ayudando a Skye a levantarse

-Pero Chase… ¿Y si vuelvo a hacer eso?- Preguntó Skye asustada por la posibilidad de volver a intentar lastimar a Chase en otro de esos ataques o lo que fueran, pero Chase solo la abrazó e intentó calmarla, sabiendo que no podía hacer más que intentar mantenerla cuerda en esta situación que no estaba del todo clara

-¡Marshall! ¿Cómo está Zuma?- Preguntó Chase mirando al dálmata ayudar al labrador a levantarse, los cuatro se reunieron en la puerta abierta de su celda

-Estoy bien- Dijo el debilitado Zuma mientras caminaba con dificultad -No se preocupen por mí, pero en serio, este lugar me da miedo- Dijo Zuma mirando sus alrededores y captando las miradas preocupadas de sus amigos, que en sí no lo miraban a él

-Zuma… ¿Dónde está tu collar?- Preguntó Skye preocupada por la falta de collar de su amigo, en vez de su collar habitual tenía una cadena con una pantalla que emitía una luz anaranjada, luego todos notaron que sus collares eran exactamente iguales y mostraban luces naranjas también

Excepto el de Chase, el del pastor alemán era de un cuero muy gastado, manchado en sangre y con la luz de color amarillo, y parpadeante, Chase se extrañó al tener un collar distinto que le de sus compañeros, todos se miraron preocupados, pero aquella sensación de miedo aumentó al ver a un lobo aparecer de la nada otra vez

-¿Ya lo notaron?- Dijo el mismo lobo viejo acercándose pero manteniendo la distancia entre él y los cuatro prisioneros

-¿Quién eres?- Preguntó Zuma enojado, el lobo lo miró, notando que era el más afectado de los cuatro

-Tienes muchas preguntas pero mereces pocas respuestas- Respondió el lobo , Zuma lo miró enfadado y confundido, pero el lobo procedió a explicar -Ninguno de ustedes está listo para la verdad, pero si son dignos de perseguirla y anhelar tenerla en su poder- Dijo el lobo, Zuma no comprendió, pero Chase tomó palabra para agradecerle al lobo pero a su vez preguntarle qué estaba pasando

-Gracias… Ehh, señor, pero realmente quiero saber qué está pasando, mire solo miembros de – Chase fue interrumpido por el lobo viejo, que dio un pisotón para callar a Chase

-Se quienes son – Dijo el lobo un poco enfadado -Todos aquí somos o fuimos miembros de equipos tácticos o de rescate, todos aquí estamos entrenados y somos un peligro, y la llegada de su equipo solo empeoró la situación del resto de prisioneros- Explicó el lobo, un poco fuera de su calma, pero Skye tuvo preguntar algo que la puso más nerviosa a ella como al resto

-¿Hay más prisioneros?- Preguntó Skye muy asustada, pensando en que no eran los únicos que habían sido capturados, lo que significaba que podrían llegar más

-No sé cuántos, pero hay muchos, y ninguno está bien, créame, usted y sus tres amigos no tienen la semilla completamente cultivada dentro de ustedes, así que aprovechen y salgan de aquí cuando vean la oportunidad, créame, ahora están unidos, pero el pocos días no podrán tolerarse y tú, pequeña, serás la que se lleve la peor parte- Explicó el lobo, todos se asustaron al escuchar eso, en especial Skye, que comenzó a perder la compostura por lo que estaba pasando

-¡Tú no la vas a tocar!- Exclamó Marshall enojado, el dálmata captó lo que quiso decir el lobo y lo tomó por amenaza, comenzando a gruñir

-Admirable, muy admirable- Dijo el lobo con total calma mientras se daba media vuelta y se perdía en una sombra y Confundía a todos

-¿A dónde vas? ¡Vuelve aquí Cobarde!- Exclamó Chase compartiendo el enojo de su compañero dálmata

- ** _Pero les falta convicción_** – Una voz muy sombría fue lo que salió del lobo cuando esté se tiró encima de Marshall, intimidándolo y provocándole ver su pesadilla otra vez – **_Actúas por instinto y quieres proteger a tus amigos, pero si realmente quieres sobrevivir debes pensar en ti mismo, o tu preocupación por los demás será tu fin!_** \- Exclamó el lobo saliendo de encima de Marshall, el lobo tenía los mismos ojos rojos que Skye hace un rato, pero no parecía querer matar a nadie, luego el lobo saltó a una alcantarilla y se largó de allí

-Marshall!- Exclamó Chase acercándose al dálmata derribado, Marshall tosió y miró suplicante a Chase

-Chase… ¿Qué haremos ahora? Dime qué tienes un plan… por favor- Suplicó Marshall llorando y aferrándose a Chase de forma fuerte, pero el pastor no sabía qué hacer, ni tampoco se sentía en condiciones de dirigir a su grupo a una salida de aquel extraño lugar

No sé sentía capaz, y en ese momento el también se quebró, teniendo muchas visiones a la vez, y ninguna de ellas era buena


	6. Pasillos y túneles

_**Antes de empezar, me gustaría aclarar que como en capítulos anteriores el contenido no es apto para todos y en caso de que no te guste la violencia/gore o relacionados simplemente no leas**_

 _ **Ahora sí, que empiece este nuevo capítulo**_

 _ **Capítulo 6:**_

 _ **Y ahí estás, nadando en un mar de dudas mientras la corriente lentamente te lleva hacia donde serás otro sin que te des cuenta**_

-¿Y Ese quién era?- Preguntó Zuma confundido por la extraña aparición del lobo que ya se había ido con un mensaje que podría significar varias cosas,los demás lo miraron también con esa pregunta, pero ninguno tenía una respuesta o al menos una pista

-No lo sé pero hay que salir de aquí cuanto antes- Dijo Chase preocupado mientras analizaba lo que el lobo viejo le dijoa él y a sus amigos, pero no era ni muy concreto ni muy disperso para analizarse bien -¿Habrá alguien aquí que sepa algo?- Preguntó Chase pensando en que en un lugar que aparentaba ser muy grande no podían ser los únicos que estaban allí

-¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó Skye con miedo, los demás tenían la misma pregunta pero Chase estaba demasiado centrado en pensar que hacer como para responder

Y en eso y antes de que alguien hablara, se escuchó un grito de dolor y temor que parecía haber salido de un pasillo cercano que solo tenía un pequeño foco parpadeante como iluminación, los cuatro comenzaron a acercarse lentamente, con miedo y preocupados por el cese repentino de la expresión de dolor que dio paso a un sollozo agitado y constante

-Esperen aquí... voy a revisar- Dijo Chase en voz baja indicándole a los demás que pararan, ellos obedecieron y el pastor lentamente comenzó a moverse con cautela e intentando no hacer ruido, podría haber cualquier cosa en la oscuridad y teniendo en cuenta la situación podría ser todo menos algo bueno

El parpadeante foco reventó y con ello la luz en el pasillo se fue, Chase estaba tan centrado en hallar la fuente del sollozo que el sonido del foco rompiéndose le hizo perder completamente la guardia

En ese momento, se escuchó cómo algo que se movía rápido se golpeó con un pequeño carrito que llevaba varios elementos que al ser derramados largaron un fuerte olor a químicos y cloro que nubló el olfato de Chase, dejándolo así solo con su escucha para guiarse por el oscuro pasillo que parecía cada segundo más amenazante

-¿Hola?- Llamó Chase buscando a quien sea que hubiera gritado así cómo él y sus compañeros habían escuchado, pero como era de esperarse no tuvo ningún tipo de respuesta

Pero Chase no se quería echar atrás, incluso cuando seguir fuera muy arriesgado y lo más sensato fuera dar marcha atrás, sabía que alguien estaba en peligro y dejarlo tirado iba contra sus principios y todo lo que le habían enseñado

-Agh... Ayuda- Se escuchó una voz femenina que provenía de cerca de donde los químicos habían caído, Chase volteó instantáneamente al escucharla, pero al no poder ver bien ni olfatear solo le quedaba escuchar quien pedía ayuda

-No te veo, ¿Dónde estás?- Preguntó Chase mirando a todas partes para intentar distinguir al menos una silueta y ayudar a aquella que lo estaba llamando -Sigue hablando, sino no puedo encontrarte - Pidió mientras seguía moviéndose con cuidado por el pasillo a oscuras

Fuera de allí, los otros tres estaban esperando con nervios a ver si Chase volvía, estaba tardando y esto los preocupaba mucho y teniendo en cuenta cómo iban las cosas era muy probable que él estuviera en problemas, pero ninguno quería entrar a ver

-Zuma... - Llamó Marshall en voz baja, el labrador lo miró, ambos estaban nerviosos pero realmente tenían que saber si Chase estaba bien -¿Crees que debamos entrar?- Preguntó, su compañero labrador no supo que responder, aunque su expresión ponía en claro que la respuesta era ''Debo pero no quiero''

Pero Skye, por su parte, no soportó el solo pensar que su amigo estuviera en peligro o que terminara en algo incluso peor, así que se armó de valor y con un andar apurado y nervioso pero también determinado se adentró a la oscuridad del pasillopara ayudar a Chase

-¡Skye espera!- Exclamó Zuma corriendo tras la Cockapoo al ver que ella estaba entrando al pasillo sola, ninguno sabía que podrían encontrarse por ahí pero ella no parecía frenar incluso ante lo desconocido y peligroso que era lo que estaba haciendo

-¡Espérenme!- Pidió Marshall también saliendo tras elloscon apuro y miedo de quedarse solo e indefenso

Además, él tenía algunas secuelas de la pesadilla que había tenido un rato, aquella imagen de sus compañeros desmembrándolo todavía lo seguía para aparecer de vez en cuando y asustarlo, cosa que también lo hizo apurarse a alcanzar a sus compañeros

-¿Te das cuenta de que es peligroso ir sola? ¡No sabemos que hay aquí adentro y además Chase puede solo, deja que se encargue!- Exclamó Zuma pareciendo que le daba un sermón a Skye por haberse metido al pasillo aún sabiendo el riesgo que había, pero ella no le prestaba atención y seguía buscando a Chase

Hablando de tal, él creía que ya estaba cerca de aquella que pedía ayuda, a puro oído buscaba todo lo que pudiera, ya fuera la respiración de ella o algún quejido que le sirviera para localizarla y ayudarla, cada vez se oía más cerca y él estaba recuperando poco a poco su olfato, que podría ayudarlo en la búsqueda y facilitar las cosas

-Aquí... - Dijo una voz debilitada que parecía muy cerca de Chase al punto que él miró abajo a ver si no la estaba pisando por accidente

Pero al mirar, vio como un pequeño hilo de sangre iba lentamente brotando y extendiéndose hacia donde él estaba parado, el siguió con su mirada el rastro que a medida que se acercaba a su fuente se iba haciendo más grande, al llegar a ver de dónde salía, una fuerte sensación de nervios y peligro lo invadió al ver que Skye estaba justo allí, retorciéndose y sangrando cada vez más a medida de que Chase se acercaba a ver

Al llegar, él tomó a Skye de una de sus patas delanteras y por algún tipo de razón la inmovilizó a contra de su propia voluntad, la Cockapoo comenzó a llorar en dolor mientras Chase ahora se posaba encima de ella e incluso contra sus principios y sin querer hacerlo, comenzó a golpearla

Uno, dos, tres golpes con fuerza que iban directos a la cara de aquella a la que él creía que jamás le haría daño, pero allí estaba, lastimándola de forma repetida y dolorosa que también lo dañaba mucho a él, que a pesar de hacer todo lo que podía para parase a sí mismo, cada intento lo hacía golpear más fuerte e incluso variar la técnica

Ella comenzó a gritar por ayuda, aunque él realmente quería ayudarla, era inútil, su cuerpo estaba respondiendo únicamente a un impulso de violencia que pasó de golpes a estrangular a alguien muy cercano que rogaba un freno a Chase, que lleno de ira le cortaba la respiración mientras Skye pedía con su mirada que todo parara ya, pero Chase parecía no tener ningún tipo de freno incluso con lo que tenía que ver

En cuestión de unos pocos segundos más, Chase quebró el cuello de Skye y la dejó muerta en aquel lugar, quedándose a admirar con una mórbida sonrisa y unos ojos sádicos en búsqueda de una nueva presa, notó que lentamente el cadáver de la Cockapoo se iba desvaneciendo mientras otro llamado débil hacía que Chase volviera a aquel pasillo oscuro y recuperara el sentido

-¿Oye... a ti también te pasa eso?- Preguntó una hembra de raza indefinida que lentamente se levantaba y acercaba al pastor que seguía impactado por lo que había visto y lo real que se había sentido, lo que también le dio un signo de preocupación pero ella también sufría de aquello -Sé que la primera vez es dura... pero o te acostumbras o se hará peor- Dijo ella ya cerca de Chase, él espabiló y notó que una perrita de más o menos su misma edad estaba frente a él, con su pelaje de color marrón claro en algunas partes pero oscuro en otras que cubría gran parte de su cuerpo salvo por el pecho, la barriga y un poco de su cara que tenían un color blanco que hacía una mezcla que Chase nunca había visto antes

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Chase con cierta dificultado para quitarse la imagen de lo que Skye de la cabeza, lo que en ese momento le hizo pensar que lo de que el cadáver se desvaneciera y que de repente aparecía aquella extraña era algo demasiado extraño, por lo que causó que le surgiera una incertidumbre enorme que se convirtió rápidamente en la necesidad de saber si ella estaba bien -¡¿SKYE?!- Gritó Chase ahora buscando a la Cockapoo, otra vez olfateando y mirando a ver si lograba encontrarla con la esperanza de que ella estaría bien y que aquello que vio y sintió fue solo alguna ilusión creada por el lugar

A lo lejos, Skye había escuchado claramente el grito de Chase llamando su nombre tal cómo Marshall y Zuma también distinguieron eso, por lo que los tres sin pensarlo antes corrieron a ver que le podría haber pasado al pastor

-¡Chase! ¡¿Qué pasa?!- Preguntó Skye corriendo mientras intentaba captar el rastro del pastor que no parecía muy lejos, él escuchó la voz de la Cockapoo y no pudo evitar sentir un enorme alivio pero también preocupación por que la situación que sintió se volviera algo real

-¡¿Estás bien?! - Preguntó Chase preocupado, al oler que Skye estaba cerca pero todavía sin saber exactamente donde, ella se extrañó un poco por la pregunta pero igual contestó

-Ehh... ¡Sí! ¿Porque preguntas? - Preguntó Skye, luego se chocó con Chase por la falta de luz mientras ella corría buscándolo

-¡Aléjate!- Pidió Chase asustado de sí mismo por lo que había sentido en la visión, Skye se confundió todavía más pero no le hizo caso al pastor que ahora caminaba hacia atrás para darle distancia a la Cockapoo

-¿Chase? ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó ella levantándose con la confusión por lo que Chase le había dicho, pero también vio a otra que allí estaba y que sabía exactamente qué estaba pasando

-¡Esperen! Solo fue una visión, ella está aquí, ¿Ves? Solo... -Mientras ella explicaba, el sonido de una picana encendiéndose alertó a los tres y también los asustó al ver que quién fuera el portador no estaba muy lejos y se movía rápido justo en dirección a ellos -¡Rápido! ¡Por aquí!- Exclamó la extraña pateando con las patas traseras un pequeño mueble hecho de barras de metal que tenía algún que otro frasco con contenidos corrosivos en él, aquello les iba a dar algo de tiempo pero tenían que ser rápidos para que no los alcanzaran

La extraña saltó sobre unas cajas y a pesar de sus heridas se movía de forma ágil entre los muebles y otros obstáculos que allí habían, Chase y Skye no tardaron en seguirla y repetir sus movimientos mientras le seguían el rastro cómo podían

-¡Por aquí!- Exclamó la extraña girando bruscamente y metiéndose en lo que parecía una sala de descanso para alguien, allí comenzó a buscar una tapa de alcantarilla que llevaba a un lugar seguro no muy lejos de la prisión, Chase y Skye entraron y ella cerró la puerta a la sala

Jadeando por el todo esfuerzo que tuvieron que hacer en poco tiempo, los tres se miraron y la extraña se rió un poco por algún motivo que Chase y Skye no entendieron

-A ver... tenemos poco tiempo, vengan- Dijo Recuperando el aliento y terminando de abrir la tapa, Skye miró a Chase, con dudas de si deberían seguir a esta peculiar guía que aunque parecía tener buenas intenciones, era raro que sin ni siquiera conocerlos ya estuviera intentando ayudarlos

-Espera... ¿Cómo te llamas?- Preguntó Chase para saber al menos el nombre de quien intentaba ayudar, ella volteó al escucharlo y se presentó

-Ya que preguntas... me Llamo Shuki- Dijo Shuki para presentarse, pero en eso escucharon que alguien se acercaba y tuvieron que apurarse a entrar al túnel que ella conocía como ruta hacia un lugar un poco más seguro -¡Vamos!- Murmuró apurando a los dos paw patrol que se metieron al túnel y luego ella entró también, allí cerró la tapa sin hacer ruido y comenzaron a moverse por el estrecho pero transitable túnel que llevaba a otro lugar

Pero durante el trayecto, Chase y Skye sentían algo raro, sabían que algo les faltaba, que dejaron atrás algo muy importante y que posiblemente aquello necesitara ayuda por una situación futura y no muy lejana

Y al darse cuenta de que era, o mejor dicho quienes era **n,** un sentimiento enorme de culpa los invadió al saber que estaban dejando a Marshall y a Zuma a su propia cuenta, pero no podían volver atrás, no ahora, era muy arriesgado y de todos modos no había espacio en el túnel para maniobrar de forma tal que pudieran darse la media vuelta, por lo que de momento significaba que Marshall y Zuma estarían solos por lo que podría ser un buen rato


End file.
